This specification relates to online digital video and, in particular, to systems and methods for reducing latency issues associated with providing online digital video.
Viewers of online digital video often experience significant latency issues when digital videos are selected for viewing. After an online digital video is selected, for example, it can be several seconds (e.g., 5, 10, or 20 seconds) or more before the video begins playing on the user's computer or other client device. Some sources for the latency issues include poor Internet connections, inefficient identification or retrieval of video content, and/or improper functioning of digital video players. The end result is a system that requires users to wait a considerable length of time before online digital videos are initiated and ready for playing. Such delays can frustrate users and result in significant reductions in online digital video consumption.
There is a need for systems and methods that reduce latency issues associated with online digital video content.
The foregoing discussion, including the description of motivations for some embodiments of the invention, is intended to assist the reader in understanding the present disclosure, is not admitted to be prior art, and does not in any way limit the scope of any of the claims.